bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prefects
The Prefects are four students at Bullworth Academy. They are the lowest level of authority at the school, and are responsible for general enforcing the rules on campus. Hierarchy Which if any of the prefects is the highest ranking isn't entirely clear, as the leader is not stated in game. Seth Kolbe is generally thought to be the leader, as he seems to take the largest role in the game in enforcing authority, such as overseeing students on detention. Game data files identify Karl Branting as the leader, one line of dialogue in game, such as him reporting to Dr. Crabblesnitch may support this. The data also identifies Max MacTavish as the second-in-command, however they are known to be inaccurate in places. However it is possible that none of the prefects lead and all four take orders from Dr Crabblesnitch. Prefect Description All four prefects are easily spotted on campus due to their relatively large stature, their navy blue suit jackets, and the fact that they show up as red dots on the radar. Prefect Characteristics and Information The prefects enforce the rules of the school on campus. However, the prefects are not seen attending classes and are not in the yearbook. The prefects are generally hostile toward Jimmy Hopkins and the other students. All four prefects like to abuse their authority, though Seth Kolbe is by far the worst in that regard. The prefects are ever present on campus no matter what time of the day it is. The only time when they are not visibly present is on Halloween night and Complete Mayhem mission (though they will appear if Jimmy hits a girl or smaller child). When they see Jimmy (or anyone else) commit a minor infraction of the rules, they attempt to "bust" him. When a severe infraction of the rules occurs, multiple prefects will almost invariably close in on the perpetrator whether he was within sight of them or not. If one of the female students break a rule, which rarely happens, then the prefects won't bust them. They will, however, bust girls for violating curfew and trespassing. Seth Kolbe is in charge of the detention duties, and is the largest and most dangerous of the four, possessing extra stamina and the ability to evade bottle rockets and spud rounds. According to the data files in the PC version of Bully, the prefects are led by Karl. Earlier versions of Seth, Karl and Max were posted on Tyler Wilson's website. The older versions carried police style batons. It is possible to get a friendly response from the Prefects if Jimmy is wearing the Orderly Uniform and a nice respectable haircut. Any of the cuts he can get from Maria Theresa and a few of the ones he can get from Mr. Moratti work. They patrol outside in campus, in the main building, and sometimes the library and sometimes the gym. Patrols *At the front of the academy, between the dormitories. *At the fountain in the centre of the school. Additional patrols are deployed during curfew hours. These include: *The front part of the academy. *The path passing by the library and parking lot. Trivia *Sometimes, a prefect can be seen in New Coventry telling a Greaser off right in front of the Police Station. Teachers can be seen doing this as well. *Sometimes when a police officer has chased Jimmy into the school grounds on a Motorcycle, got off and resumed the chase on foot, a prefect will get on the Motorcycle and chase the player. *Occasionally a prefect can be seen holding a student up in the air near the Auto Shop. It is generally Lefty. *Outside of campus, Prefects will still act with authority, and will try to bust Jimmy, other students, Townies, and Townsfolk for breaking the law. Strangely they will bust Townies for truanting, despite the fact that the Townies don't attend school. If a townsfolk male escapes a prefects clutches, then that male will usually attempt a citizens arrest on the prefect, this however, causes the Police to bust the townsfolk. *If the Prefects bust Jimmy in the town, he is sent to the police station, rather then being sent to the school office. *Prefects appear to 'teleport', as it appears that they can cover the entire campus. Occasionally, they might be able to exit the Boys' Dorm. *The Boys' Dorm and the Girls' Dorm are the only places on the campus besides ladders that the prefects can't go to. *If any prefect is holding a suspect down on the floor after busting him/her, Jimmy can hit the prefect without filling the trouble meter. This applies to all authority types. *If Jimmy is busted after 1:00am, he will respawn outside the principals office at 8:00 the next morning. Members External Links *Seth on Tyler's Art *Karl on Tyler's Art *Max on Tyler's Art Category:Prefects Category:Authority Groups